Pirate Princess
by Eliza Cove
Summary: As a princess in a far-off country, Annabelle has to stay isolated in the palace. In her mind, she thinks of it as a prison. She practices secretly with her childhood friends to become the best two sworded fencer. But as she tries to escape the palace, she bumps into a pirate ship known as the Sirus. What will happen on her adventure? What will become of her?
1. Chapter 1

"You are an angel sent from above your grace." Richard, my dance teacher, tells me as I move across the dance floor

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" He smiles as he observes me. I, Princess Annabelle, officially hate my life as Princess of Libian. I'd rather be out practicing my swordsmanship than be here dancing my feet out. Just a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes. I tell myself.

I flop onto my bed as soon as I lock my door

"Ah! I'm so tired!" Natalie jumps onto my bed and rubs against my palm. I stoke her and she purrs

"You're lucky Nat…" I sigh, "You get to have a person to take care of you. Unlike me…" I thought of my own mother. The way she held me, the way she took care of me, how she did everything I do now to Natalie. Unfortunately, Mother died 13 years ago due to a sickness. My own father never cared for me afterward. The only thing he cared about was the royal duties. Nothing about me unless it's about my own royal duties. If I am sick, he would just call in a doctor to take care of me. He wouldn't even come see me in my chambers tell me to get better soon. He's never worried about me.

At one point, I stopped petting Natalie. She nuzzles my cheek with her nose. The scent of her fresh clean fur makes the color come back to my face

"Well, I better hurry up. I don't want to keep Andrew waiting." I get up from the bed and started changing into a T-shirt and pants. I had almost an hour for a break and no one will bother me until that time.

I grab my jacket and satchel and jumped off the balcony. Through the gardens I go to where Andrew was waiting.

I slowed my pace as I find Andrew leaning on a tree looking up at the sky. This was where things get lively

"Yo!" I yelled. He turned around

"How long do you think I'm going to wait for you?" He tosses me two wooden swords as he spoke

"Sorry! Got caught up in something."

"I'll forgive you only if you beat me." He readies his sword. I do the same and smile

"Let's go!" We started fighting.

Time passed and we were down on the grass breathing heavily

"You're getting better at this." He says

"Thanks, but you're still way ahead of me."

"No I'm not. You're a fast learner. Why didn't you get a professional instead of an amateur like me?"

"Well, I'll have to pay that certain professional by using the royal funds. And if the king knew about that, he'll suspect me of doing something I'm not supposed to."

"And that's the reason why I don't want you to pay for our lessons."

"And that's why you're a good friend." We laugh. Andrew suddenly stops

"Are you really going to do it?"

"…Yeah."

"…."

"Of course I am. It's the only way."

"…"

"Well! I better be going! Don't want to make the maids suspect me." I grab my jacket and satchel

"Yeah, you live a busy life."

"Ha, well. It's the life of a Princess I have to survive." I laugh, "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, I lay bored on my bed as someone knocks on the door

"Come in." Sitting up, I see that it was a maid

"Good evening your highness. Happy birthday." She bows

"Thank you Elizabeth and good evening to you too." I get up from the bed and let her dress me

"Today is a wonderful day for the Kingdom of Libian. For their most favorite princess is aging today."

"Please Elizabeth. There is no need to flatter me. There is no need for the Kingdom to be too overjoyed about my birthday."

"Oh but, you are special to them your highness. And do not tell his majesty this but, almost as special as him." She whispers and I giggle. Speaking to Elizabeth is always the best thing about being here.

After Elizabeth dressed me and left, our butler Albert enters my room

"Good evening your highness." He bows

"Albert. There is no need to be so formal." I stand him up and hug him. He wraps his arms around me and chuckles

"You are like a father to me Albert. Fathers don't need to be so formal to their children." I laugh

"Well today is your 25th birthday. So I cannot quarrel with you about this today. Or was that your plan all along?" We laugh. After a few minutes, Albert and I walk down the halls and down to the ballroom where everything is held, "Are you excited?"

"Of what? They do the same exact thing every year. It got boring as soon as I was 7."

"But you must at least act surprise or excited."

"Who said I won't? You know me, I will do these things. People even believe me every single time I do it." Albert sighs. Before we enter the room, Albert leaves my side and disappears into the kitchen. I slowly open the large doors and everything was dark. Any second now. Right on cue, the lights turned on and the guests cheered

"Happy Birthday!" I do as Albert says and I act excited. But on the inside, I just want to get this over with. Everyone was congratulating me, shaking my hand, socializing with me, everything. And as my father says, "everyone in the royal family must be polite and thank the people for coming to an occasion". I do so just so that my father will not call me into his chambers later on.

In the midst of the party, I glance up at the time. Only 11 o'clock? This thing won't end till 12:30. Ugh such a drag… Then I spotted a familiar figure a few feet away from me. As if sensing me, he turns around and walks up to me

"Good evening your highness. Happy birthday. What a marvelous party you are throwing. It was an honor getting invited by the princess herself." He bows. I smile as I figure out who this mysterious person is. I gently curtsey at his gesture

"Thank you. But I do not think a certain person like you deserves this kind of treatment." We both raise our heads and smile. I embrace him as hard as possible

"It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in 3 months! And what about your royal duties? Did you get permission to come here?"

"Haha I'll let you guess."

"Then I can't believe you skipped your royal duties and came all the way here!"

"Haha, I can never get passed you Ann. And what about this hugging?" He lets go a little

"Don't worry! We're in the back so no one will notice us!" Then I suddenly got the greatest idea, "Come with me!" I drag him onto the middle of the dance floor

"What are you doing Ann?"

"Hehe, remember when we were kids? I told you learning how to dance would come in handy!"

"Sheesh! You're a sneaky one."

"Too late to turn back now!" I smile and took his hand. He puts his hand on my waist and I pull up my dress and we dance. This is Lexon. He is a childhood friend of mine and the prince of a neighboring country named Galion. Andrew, Lexon, and I were all friends since we were 10. We spent many difficult, happy, fun times together.

The party was coming to an end when my father finally came out

"Here comes the devil." I turn to Lexon. My father stands on the top balcony and soaks in the applause from the audience. He silences them and then opens his mouth to speak

"My dear citizens, I thank you for coming to my daughter's 25th birthday. And as she turns 25, she will have many new responsibilities to accomplish." This is stupid. Whatever he says about me is crap. He doesn't care about me. His eyes are always the same dull, boring eyes when he talks about me. He shines whenever he talks about royal duties

"And now that she is old enough to marry,"

"Wait what..?" I turn my attention to my father. Lexon was also surprised. I heard wrong right?

"She is now engaged to Prince Wilfred of Avalon! Now the bond between our countries will tighten." The crowd cheered when I stood there dumbfounded

"Ann?" Lexon calls out to me but I couldn't think of anything else except for what my own father, the king said.

I'm forced to engage the Prince of Avalon for my father's sake. Like a toy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your comments about Pirate Princess! I will continue Pirate Princess because of you guys! J Thanks again and enjoy this chapter. I hope you like it!**

I was furious. How could he do this?! How could he do this to me?! Ugh, I just wanna… I let my thoughts take the better of me and thought of ways I could do to prevent this without consulting with it first.

Lexon pulled me out of the room without me noticing and led me into the gardens. We hid behind a large bush so that no one could see us

"I'm guessing you didn't know anything about that?"

"I'm going to kill him! How dare he do this to me without even mentioning it to me?!" My anger rose up to its climate, and just like those cartoon characters, steamed out and refilled itself

"Ann, calm down. Maybe we can do something to make him change his mind."

"Oh I'll change his mind alright!"

"No Ann! Not violently! Maybe you can tell him how you feel about the engagement. Be honest with him and maybe he'll understand."

"He won't…. He won't ever understand."

"You'll never know until you try." I look up at Lex's smiling face. His smile gave me courage to tell my father. But will it really work? I nod in confirmation to what Lex suggested.

After the party, I watched everyone leave the palace. They were all still chatty and noisy even at this time of night. Then I turned and walked to my father's quarters. When I got there, I took a deep breath and pulled a serious face on before knocking the door

"Yes?"

"Father, it is me. Annabelle." There was a slight pause before he responded

"Yes, come in." I took another deep breath before turning the handle. I step into the clean, spacious room and my father sits on the chair to his desk looking at me

"Father." I started strongly, "Why did you have to engage me to the Prince of Avalon without my permission?"

"Because I know that you will not do it. You will just reject him as you do to other princes in the past."

"That is because I don't want to marry them Father! Neither do I want to marry this time!" I started to raise my voice

"Well, what I say goes that way. You will be marrying the prince and that is final!" His comeback voice made me shiver. Tears ran down my face

"I hate you! I never wanted to live my life as a princess in the first place! You make my life miserable after Mother died!" I screamed at him before rushing out of the door and back into my room. I hate him so much. Why? Why must he be like this? I don't care anymore, I will just have to proceed my plan. Andrew and Lex are waiting for me.

Once I closed the door to my room, I changed out of my gown and into a pair of pants and a T-Shirt as usual. I swing my satchel around my waist and filled it with little snacks, water, a pocket knife, and the handkerchief my mother gave me when I was little. Then, after saying goodbye to Natalie, I climb down the balcony and ran through the garden and to the ocean shore.

Lex and Andrew wave to me as I come nearer to them

"I can't believe she's doing it." Lex whispers to Andrew

"She's the kind of person who won't go back on her word. No matter if it's stupid, crazy, or just insane" they both laugh in agreement

"Thanks for doing this you guys." I say

"No problem. A little rebellion from you is the best thing that could happen." Andrew says

"And why is that?"

"Because it always works." We share one last laugh before getting a little more on the serious side

"Did you guys get the boat ready?" I ask

"Yup, right over there." Lex points toward the distance. My eyes fall upon a small brown boat on the shore

"Thanks you guys are a big help."

"Just be careful out there Ann." Alex gives be a pat on the head

"We're not there to help you anymore but your training with Alex will help you on your journey." Lex smiles warmly. I'm really going to miss them. I wish they could come with me but… Alex has 2 little brothers to take care of and Lex rules another country. I can't be forcing them to do something so selfish

"Thanks guys. I'm going to miss you." I jump into their arms and held them tightly. Then all of a sudden, a booming voice and running footsteps grew louder

"There! Stop them!" I turn around to see the guards chasing after us

"Shoot! They probably found out that you were missing!"

"No shit Sherlock." I jumped in the boat and they started to push it out to sea

"What about you guys?!"

"Don't worry! We can outrun them. Just go!"

"Be careful!" They ran the opposite direction and disappeared into the forest. I put my hands together and prayed. Please let them get back safely. I don't want any trouble. Without a glance back, I started to drift out to the sea.

I wake up to find myself tied up. Wha-?! Where am I?! I looked around to see that I was on a ship. Why am I on a ship? How? I thought about the matter but then the door slammed open. A man comes in. I didn't know what to think. Was he here to set me free? Or was he here to- Before I could think any further, he grabbed my bound wrists and led me outside. What is he doing?! I was thrown onto the deck and as I tried to sit up, I see that men were all around the ship. They all gathered around me and one came in front of me. He looked like the captain of the ship. Pirates! Why pirates?!


End file.
